


Parked Car

by companyman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Car Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, NSFW, Overwatch AU, Sex in a Car, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/companyman/pseuds/companyman
Summary: Things get a bit spicy with renowned professor Siebren De Kuiper and his star pupil, (y/n). The two's long-lasting desires adapt into something much different than they had ever expected before. (Overwatch AU, Sigma is an astrophysics professor teaching at college-level, self-insert.) TW: Swearing, age gap, smut, teacher/student
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Parked Car

When he had first seen her, the first semester of the new school year, he had been perplexed by her enthusiasm to begin learning about astrophysics. Most usually, it was a class many students didn’t want to take, merely forced to by need of credits or otherwise. As the year went on, students would lack the drive to continue, sharing the work answers amongst themselves or not even bothering to turn in anything at all. 

Yet, (y/n) was quite different-- she provided the answers to other students, not solely because she wanted them to graduate with her, but because she wanted them to understand the subject, and hopefully fall in love with it as she had. Alas, her efforts always proved to be futile, her answers only valued and the actual subject at hand being overlooked by her fellow classmates. 

Though those said efforts did not go completely unnoticed. One person in particular admired her efficacy, her professor, Siebren de Kuiper, or rather, Professor D.K., as his students liked to call him. He had always kept an eye on her, observing her as she quickly completed work, always answering her questions when she so frequently had one. From the beginning, she was different. She genuinely enjoyed learning about the subject, and although her math skills could use some work, her accelerated understanding of astrophysics was almost phenomenal. Staying after class to study was one of her favorite things to do, expectedly enough. Siebren enjoyed her company as well-- answering questions made him feel as though his choice of work was worth it after all. She was quiet during class, but when the two were alone with textbooks and papers scattered about a desk, they would ramble on together, occasionally chuckling at moments of sarcasm, or bouts of silence breaking their chatter as they worked through a complicated equation together. There was no doubt in Siebren’s mind that she was a star student. A type of student he’d never seen before.

“Professor?” A familiar voice rang out in Siebren’s classroom. Ah, and there she comes. For a moment, he had wondered if she heard him thinking about her. With a mind as quick-witted as hers, it wasn’t entirely impossible.

“Oh, hello, (y/n).” Siebren checked the digital clock hanging on the wall behind him, displaying “9:03” on its screen. “It’s awfully late, what keeps you on campus for so long? Lost in the library?” He looked over to her with a politeful smile. She was dressed as she usually was, neat and composed, a skirt hanging just above her knees, and a white button-up blouse, her favorite pair of mary janes, accompanied, of course, by her cluttered backpack on her back. The only thing different about her appearance was a worried expression plastered on her face.

“I wish. My car actually broke down and um… Well I messaged my friend if she could pick me up but she’s probably drunk or busy or something, so I walked to a gas station to see if there was anything there that could be proved useful but I actually don’t, um, have any money so I really couldn’t, like, get anything and…” She paused, looking away from Siebren, embarrassed, “I don’t know.” 

Siebren hesitated. He didn’t have much of a method to get her car started up, especially since he only brings a briefcase with his phone, car keys, and driver’s license in it (too many incidents of his wallet being misplaced to bring it on campus ever again). Inconvenient, yes, but it has saved him hours of frantically looking for it.

“Well, that’s quite the predicament, isn’t it.” He paused. “I don’t exactly have any money on me, unfortunately, nor a way to get your car up and working again…” 

He watched his student frown and shuffle her feet awkwardly, twirling her hair in her finger. Siebren couldn’t help but admire her subtle mannerisms. She always had a knack for curling her hair with her finger when she was thinking, or downright bored. A piece of him thought it was charming, endearing, but his brain overpowered those intrusive feelings as best as it could. He was her professor. No matter how outstanding a student, he wouldn’t try to pick favorites. Though, he supposed, I did already.

After a long day of teaching and grading assignments, staying after hours just to do so, the drive home was excruciating. His mind would wander to the same student. His prized student. His. Images of her soft hair tied up into a messy ponytail, her parted lips as she hurriedly scribbled equations and explanations onto her paper, her coy smile when she got a question right, flooded his mind. It made him ache, not only from perhaps desire, but how wrong it was that he felt this way. Sometimes he would stay after school just to see if she would visit him, which she most often did. Those hours after school spent with her made the drive home even more agonizing. 

“Don’t worry about it, professor. I totally get that. Sorry to disturb you, I’ll see you--”

“Wait, wait. I’m not just going to let you spend the night on campus. That goes against my morals. And the school policy.” Siebren interjected, then paused. Speaking of school policy, is it even allowed for me to drive her home? He waved that thought away. “I can drive you to the nearest bus stop-- er, you don’t have money. But neither do I so, uh…”

His student watched as he clasped his hands together, twiddling his thumbs. There was a long moment of pondering silence before he asked, “Would you like a ride to your home?”

Once again looking down, (y/n) nodded, hands held together behind her back as if she were a guilty child. Siebren felt his heart jerk in his chest. God, was she cute. The most painful nights after driving home would often lead to him, stuck in bed, tension growing in his gut trailing down to his cock. A disgusting need of relief would be the only cure for his temporary insomnia, in which he begrudgingly satisfied, reaching into his boxers and desperately fucking into his hand. Nothing was on his mind except the thought of his prized student, bent over his desk and hopelessly begging for her professor. These same thoughts would later be the ones that made him feel ashamed in himself, an old man obsessed with a young student. Walgelijk.

“Please.” (y/n) said, her voice gentle yet nervous. Fuck. He gazed at her with a smile before grabbing his nearly empty briefcase.

“Then I suppose I will be driving Miss Daisy. Follow me.” Siebren walked towards the door where his student stood, who followed behind him. The two traveled down the halls, conversing about god-knows what, observing each imperfection about the school and laughing about it. Leaving the main building, they headed for the teacher parking lot, where the professor’s run-down car was parked, the last one left.

“Looks like every other teacher wanted to get the heck outta dodge.” commented (y/n). Siebren laughed.

“Once the clock chimes 8, it’s like a stampede. You’d be surprised.” Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the car. It wasn’t the most spiffy car ever, but it drove, and that’s what mattered. Though slight embarrassment tugged at his mind, causing him to apologize for the mess when she opened the door to the passenger seat after putting her backpack in the trunk.

“Professor, I should be apologizing to you for the hassle. Don’t worry about it, it’s not an issue.” She smiled. Siebren smiled back, hopping in the driver’s seat, drinking in her presence. Never would he have thought that his prized student would be a part of the long drive home. Now to her home. What has his life come to? 

Before he could scold himself for letting this happen, he started up the car and drove out of the parking lot.

“Tell me where to go, okay?” 

(y/n) nodded, instructing him to go left. The drive seemed to last forever. Having his student beside him during a time that he would usually be fantasizing about her made him anxious, his palms sweaty around the steering wheel as he drove. Beside him, she looked out the window, sweetly pointing out small things in the world around her, asking questions about his day and so on. His answers were short, blunt, and he tried not to ask too many questions himself. She was so close to him. He felt as though he was about to erupt-- how he longed to pull over and touch every inch of her body, breathing in her scent, the sweet lavender perfume she’d spray on that lingered when she left the classroom. What he would do to her was something he could never say aloud. In his mind, he scolded himself.

“Are you ok, Professor?” Siebren was jolted out of his thoughts. “You missed a turn. Um, but it’s not a problem though, you can always just turn around!”

“Ah, my apologies. I’m, uh, a bit tired.” He responded, hurriedly coming up with an excuse. He performed a u-turn, once again tuning in to her quiet discussions to herself about school, grades, and the works. Her voice was so soothing, it was hard not to become mesmerized. 

After 25 minutes or so of driving, the two ended up in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. There was only a large parking lot and an expanse of land, filled with long yellow grass and little to nothing else. 

“Uh, did you happen to guide me the wrong way, or do you live in these plains?” remarked Siebren jokingly. His student beside him adjusted her seat awkwardly, twirling her hair in her fingers.

“Ah… Well… Could you park here, please?” she asked softly, almost too quiet to be heard. Siebren did so cautiously. Perhaps she wasn’t feeling well. When they had parked, he looked over to her and saw that she had unbuckled her seatbelt and was facing him. He gulped. The look in her eyes looked… vulnerable. Innocent. He felt heat rising in his groin. 

“Is there something wrong, (y/n)?” the professor asked, turning to look at her, trying not to make her uncomfortable. Her face was completely red, and her hands were shaking.

“P-Professor… Um…” A beat. “I…” Words didn’t seem to come out of her mouth. For a moment, she looked paralyzed. 

“Are you feeling alright? You appear to be burning up. Did you get car si--” 

Before he could finish, his student had her hands gently touching his face, her warm lips pressed against his. Siebren jolted and quickly pushed her away out of shock. Somehow, her face reddened even more, her eyes widening and her breathing quick.

“I can’t believe I just did that, I’m so sorry Professor. I-I don’t know what I was thinking, I-- ok, well, I, uh I do know what I was thinking but it’s not like I should have acted on it that’s not ok--” She gasped for air as though she was overheating. Siebren watched her panic, still digesting what happened. I’m dreaming. I know I am. I have to be. I have t-

“Dr. de Kuiper, I’m sorry. I really am sorry. I should go. I should really go.” She frantically fiddled for the handle of the car door and opened it. 

“Wait!” Siebren stopped her. She looked over, the door still slightly open. He paused, flabbergasted, having little time to think about what to say. The only word that could come out of his mouth was, “...why?”

Now, it was her term to be at a loss for words. Why? Why did she kiss her professor? An old man, at least twice her age or more? 

“Because… I... really need you. I think about you all the time. I think about things I shouldn’t be thinking about-- about nasty, dirty, disgusting things and I-- I really shouldn’t have--”

Siebren interrupted her, losing his control, and kissing her wildly. He felt her tense, then relax, closing the car door behind her and leaning further into the kiss and touching his face once again.

“Oh, mijn student. You have no idea.” Siebren said softly. His mind raced, kissing her once again. Fantasies, images, morals-- there was nothing that could calm him down at this moment. He felt like a pervert. A disgusting old man. How could someone with so many degrees think that something like this is remotely ok? 

(y/n) pulled away from the kiss momentarily.

“Professor…” That name made his heart race. “Are you sure you… You feel the same way?”

Siebren looked away, face flushed. Disgusting. He was being disgusting. He should have pulled her off of him and insisted they drive to her place. But, a deep feeling of desire kept him from doing so, which made him feel all the worse. 

“I shouldn’t. I am a renowned professor. Not some kind of pervert using his power to manipulate and use his favorite student.”

“Favorite?”

He felt his face flush. His student’s eyes were wide and irreproachable. His cock jerked in his pants, pleading for release. 

He sighed, “I suppose I’m in too deep to repudiate my actions. You’re unlike any student I’ve taught. Not that I teach with malintent or anything like that, it’s not like I want to do things with innocent young girls--”

“No, no, I understand.”

“Right. What I’m trying to say is… I’ve been enticed with you since I first saw you. I’ve had so many unthinkable desires conjured in my head, it’s almost repulsive. Well, not almost. It is. To have you as a student-- my student-- it has driven me wild.”

The redness in his student’s face didn’t falter. She was lost in his eyes, words not yet spoken hidden inside them. Her hand slid onto his thigh shyly. Siebren could tell she had little idea what she was doing. 

“Professor… I’d be lying if I said I didn’t plan this months in advance.”

Siebren chuckled slightly. “Expected of someone like you. Always so bright, my student.”

She smiled and tucked her chin into her chest embarrassedly.

“I want you.”

Those three words. Those three words were always there in his fantasies, echoing throughout his mind as he’d touch himself thinking of her submission to him, making him dizzy with pleasure and guilt. I want you. And now, she had said them-- he had not imagined it this time. Oh, how I want you too. His lips parted and he watched her squirm under his gaze. 

“What do you want me to do, mijn student?” Siebren questioned, almost bashfully. Her face was still looking down, eyes darting back and forth as she thought, though less tense.

The professor placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so that he could look her in the eyes.

“Answer me, won’t you?” He said, softly and as non-intimidatingly as possible.

Her face turned bright red once again, breathing shakily out of her mouth. Holy fuck.

“Please, professor. I need you. I need you to touch me.”

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her once more. His tongue slipped into her mouth, to which she quietly yelped in response to. He found his hands exploring her body like a book, every page more interesting than the last. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked down at the buttons of her blouse.

“May I?”

“P-Please.”

Siebren unbuttoned her shirt, slipping it off of her shoulders and marveling at the sight of her body, though only little was shown. She slipped off her pleated skirt, leaving her with only her undergarments off. Siebren’s cock twitched at the sight. 

“Beautiful.” He whispered to his student. “Just as I imagined. You’re gorgeous.”

(y/n) nervously fiddled with her hair as she always did. Fuck. Good god, fuck.

Reaching back to unclasp her bra, Siebren’s head was reeling. Too long had he been fantasizing about this. And now that it was happening, be it in an old car by a just-as-old prairie, he could hardly restrain himself. 

“Neuk.” As soon as he unclasped her bra and helped her remove it, her breasts fell out of it delicately. They were so gorgeous and perky, her hard nipples a lovely pink. “Oh my. Neuk.”

His student blushed, reaching for Siebren’s shirt, in hopes of removing it, revealing what she fantasized about for so long.

“Please, professor, may I see you?” She asked innocently. The way she spoke so softly made him want to pin her down and kiss every inch of her beautiful body.

“I’m not all that pretty, but… Alas.” Siebren began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, as if to tease his student. She pouted and reached over to the buttons once again, helping him quickly, impatiently. 

“Needy to see this old man's body? You perplex me, as always.” Siebren joked. (y/n) fumbled with his shirt before taking it off completely, biting her lips. When his body was fully visible, her breathing hitched. 

She traced her finger down, touching his muscular front, awdling at the sight. “Y-You’re… Wow.”

Chuckling, Siebren leaned closer and kissed her neck softly. “It’s all you.”

The two soon became a flurry of touching skin, Siebren leaning over the divisor between them, towering over her. Their hands explored every inch of their upper bodies, the two not daring enough to go further. (y/n)’s lips were so soft, so supple, the exact way he thought they would feel. Her moans were faint, yet adorable. His cock pressed against the inside of his pants, rock hard. A grunt escaped from his mouth, causing his student to stop kissing for a moment. She looked down at the bulge growing in his pants.

A pause.

“Can we go to the backseat?” 

Siebren nodded vigorously, both climbing into the back. When they were both settled, Siebren leaned in for another kiss. Yet, his student did not oblige. Instead, she lowered her body down to where Siebren’s aching groin was, looking up at him for permission. “Ah I… didn’t expect you wanted to do that, mijn student.” (y/n) almost looked hurt by that assumption. Something inside Siebren jumped.

“Are you kidding me? Of course I want to, it’s all I want. It’s all I ever think about.”  
Siebren felt embarrassed. He never assumed she would have wanted to get him off like that, or in general. He nodded, giving her the OK. Immediately, shaky hands fiddled with his zipper and reached inside, pulling out his manhood. She gasped to herself. It was leaking with precum, thick and, by god, was it long. Biting her lips, she stroked it gently with her hand. Siebren’s whole body tensed up. Her hand was on his cock. He had longed for this moment way too much for it to be happening. Watching her big, innocent eyes gleam as she touched her own professor was filthy, yet he could come just from the sight of it. He had to close his eyes to stop himself from doing so. She picked up the pace of her strokes, base to head, her thumb teasing the tip. 

“Such a good student. Always such a star.” Siebren said, leaning his head back on the window. Pleasure fogged his vision. Her strokes stopped suddenly. The professor opened his eyes to see his student lowered her head down making her lips come in contact with the head of his cock. They were so warm. His cock twitched excitedly. Encouraged, his student took his cock in her mouth as best as she could. Fuck. It was like a sauna. Better than that, even. The moisture from her tongue and the pressure from her supple lips drove him crazy-- his hips bucked deeper into her throat, muffling her moan of surprise. Head bobbing up and down, (y/n) kept an intoxicating rhythm. 

“Goed god. Fuck. I… I’m gonna cum. Fuck, (y/n).” Siebren moaned. As soon as he was about to reach his peak, his student stopped abruptly. 

“I don’t want you to cum like this, Professor.”

Siebren looked down at his student’s now-messy face. Such a gorgeous sight. He ruined her perfect face with his cock. He felt like a true pervert, or some kind of pedophile, or something even though she was an adult. But oh, was it so good. He tucked his cock back into his pants and sat up.

“Very well.” Without any added hesitation, he guided her onto her back. He gently slipped off her panties, making her gasp, closing her legs out of surprise. 

“Ah, ah, ah, mejn student. It wouldn’t be right for me to not return the favor.” Pausing, (y/n) opened her legs slightly. De Kuiper kissed her inner thighs, digging his thumbs into a soft part in her sides. Her breathing became shallow and quick. Slowly, his mouth trailed to her pussy. It was so soft, a gorgeous shade of light pink, dripping wet, begging for attention. His cock ached when he saw it. Mercilessly, he began to suck on her clit, his tongue lapping up all of her juices. He felt so wrong for doing this to his student, of all people but you were so gorgeous and tasted so delectable. 

“Professor, fuck, it feels so good I-I--” Her hands drifted down to Siebren’s head, interlocking with his hair and pushing him closer to her heat. His pace quickened as he slid a finger inside, pushing up against the inner walls of her pussy. “Holy fuck. Please don’t stop, Professor. Shit.”

Whenever she said “Professor” his heart jumped. Yes. Cum for your professor. Be a good girl and cum for him. Another finger was added to her tight hole, pumping inside of her brutally. Her moans turned to yells, with the occasional curse. Siebren pulled his head back, fingers still massaging the inner walls of her cunt. 

“Is that good, mejn student?” 

Unintelligible moaning answered that question enough. “Professor, Pro-Professor I can’t t-take it, I’m going to burst.”

Siebren grinned with delight, bringing his lips down to her clit and teasing it with his tongue. With a jolt, (y/n) threw her head back and arched her back, her pretty breasts jumping with the motion. Her legs shook wildly as he came on her fingers; he licked up every last drip of her, breathing her scent in. 

“So pretty, aren’t you. Did you enjoy yourself, (y/n)?”

She flushed. “Yes, sir. I-I did.” 

“Good, goed meisje.”

Siebren grabbed her panties and began to put them back on. 

“Wait!” (y/n) interjected. She looked down at Siebren’s still hard cock, her eyes pleading for more. “You haven’t…”

“Ah, don’t worry about me. I’ll deal with that at a later time, don’t worry about this old man. I’m simply grateful I made you--”

“No.”

Siebren’s eyes widened at this. He supposed she wasn’t kidding when she fantasized about this, and this is exactly what she desired. It made him feel honored, almost, that someone so young craved him so badly. I’m fucked. His hands reached for his cock once more, pulling it out. It was still rock hard-- hot to the touch. He knew he wanted to fuck her more than anything, but… It was wrong. So wrong.

“I know what you’re thinking, but… I want this. No-- I need this. Please, Professor. Please.” Her desperate begging and neediness made his cock ache. Just as his fantasy had gone, his student was begging to be filled. “I just hope it fits.”

This made Siebren let out a small laugh. “Oh, it will, mejn student.”

He motioned for her to sit up, which she obediently did so. There wasn’t much room in his stuffy old car, but he could make it work. He positioned his body in such a way that (y/n) could ride his cock to her heart’s content, additionally allowing some leverage so that he could have his way with her as well. 

“Do… Do you want me to ride you?” asked Siebren’s pupil timidly. Her eyes looked so anxious and precious. It took everything inside of him not to pull her onto his leaking member and bounce her up and down without asking. Alas, his morals stood in the way of this-- at the end of the day, he was still an old, creepy professor. 

“Only if you’re comfortable.” He replied. She shyly nodded, then slowly got on top of her professor, his tip prodding at her wet entrance. Unsure of what to do, she balanced herself by placing her hands on Siebren’s muscular chest and leaning onto him. She looked up tentatively, her eyes asking “Like this, Professor?”. Siebren nodded, his blood rushing. 

He was about to fuck his student. No less, his star pupil-- the student he had admired since the start. 

Once again, guilt washed over him, but was quickly replaced with a wave of ecstasy as she lowered herself down, taking his cock in her tight cunt. She moaned loudly and covered her mouth with her hand as she slid down to the base of his hard length. Siebren had to catch his breath-- his mind was reeling already. 

“How do you feel?” Siebren made sure that she wasn’t hurting. That would be the worst thing that could happen.

“Professor you’re so big, I-I feel like I’m going to break.” 

“Not so soon, lief meisje.” Using his large hands, he wrapped them around her hips and slowly lifted her as best he could, before pushing her back down onto his body steadily. He did this over and over, her moans growing louder with every push, until her pussy was slamming against his hips. He was reaching so deep inside of her, her heat tight around his dick, that he swore he could see stars. 

“Fuck! Oh my god, please, please don’t stop, Professor. Holy--”

She bent over to kiss him and started to move her hips herself, Siebren growling as she went faster. God, she was so tight-- looking at her face, her eyes widening as his manhood seemed to go deeper into her with every thrust of her hips, made him go wild. He ran his hands along her sides, then up to cup her breasts in his hand, twisting her nipples; he made sure every sensitive spot on her body belonged to him in this moment, individually being catered to. He wanted to make sure that he made her come harder than anyone else in her life, even if that was selfish. He bucked his hips into her repeatedly, at a merciless pace, ramming into her cervix and feeling her soaking cunt tighten around him. Both of them were in pure bliss-- there was no division between either of their bodies, the line where her body ended and his began was blurred. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight. You’re taking your professor’s cock so well, mejn student. Does that feel good?”

“Pro-professor, fuck, fuck fuckfuckfuck--”

(y/n)’s pussy tightened around him one last time before she moaned, shaking and cumming onto his dick. Pulling her off of him and pinning her on her back below him, he continued to slam into her until he reached his peak. Her sweet, sweet moans and lavender perfume brought him to the edge before he pulled out and came on her breasts.

The two bathed in the afterglow. Their hearts were racing, their breaths quick and shallow. (y/n) smiled, sat up and kissed him gently. 

“Thank you, professor.”

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“Well… Not really. I’ve just never had something so big stretching me before. I guess it takes some,” A beat. “Getting used to.”

Siebren blushed at the implications of that comment. 

“You’re going to put this old man 6 feet under, lieverd.”

She laughed. The two winded down from their unexpected night together, relaxing on the hood of the car and observing the stars. As usual, their ramblings about astrophysics resumed, as well as their cheeky laughter and sarcastic comments. 

“Let’s go get some food.” Siebren suggested, to which his student laughed.

“We don’t have any money.”

“Oh. Right. To home you go, then.”

“Aww, but I was having fun!” 

Siebren rolled his eyes light-heartedly. “Alright, just 10 more minutes.”


End file.
